Coincidences, Catastrophe et liens
by Lavyuu
Summary: je suis vraiment nul en résumé donc venez lire et heu...peut etre que ça vous plaira   '


Je m'appel Takahashi Misaki , j'ai 19 ans et vis chez le grand écrivain Usami Akihiko alias Usagi-san (par mon frère et moi) je suis en ce moment en pleine crises depuis quelque temps Usagi-san avais plus de temps libre , donc deux fois plus de ces ... choses bizarres , ce n'est pas vraiment le fait qu'il me fasses sa , je m'y suis déjà habitué , non , ce qui me dérange c'est qu'il le fait tout le temps resultat je suis fatigué et je m'endors en classe et je finis par me faire reveiller a coup de lancé de livre made in kamijou le demon . Aujourd'hui j'ai cours si je me depeche assez je pourrai l'eviter , malheuresement pour moi c'est mal connaitre Usagi-san si je pensais vraiment à pouvoir lui echapper.

Misaki sentit une chaleur dans son dos.

Akihiko : Ohayo Misaki.

Misaki : Je t'ai déjà dit d'arreter de me coller dès le matin.

Akihiko : Mais j'ai besoin de me recharger de toi.

Comme d'habitude Misaki réussit a s'échapper , mais comme toujours il se fait attraper Il le porta et l'amena vers le canapé et le deposa delicatement pour lui passer une main sous son T-shirt.

Misaki : Laisse moi Usagi-san je dois preparer les repas pour la journée.

Akihiko : Pourquoi je peux m'en occuper tout seul non ?

Misaki : N'importe quoi tu peux déjà pas te faire un simple café alors tout un repas , laisse rire.

Akihiko : T'es froid Misaki ces temps-ci sa me fend le coeur et en plus tu as bien gouter à mon Omelette deluxe d'Usami-sensei.

Misaki : A cause de qui croit tu que je sois de mauvaise humeur et ton omelettte deluxe ...-'.

Akihiko deposa légerement ses lèvres sur ceux de son jeune amant puis se releva et alla chercher son manteau.

Misaki : Usagi-san ?

Akihiko : Gomen, Misaki je viens de me rappeler que je devais aller quelque part.

Akihiko sortit de l'appartement laissant son jeune amant seul.

Misaki : Je me demande si dois etre content qu'il me laisse enfin tranquille ou que je dois m'enerver qu'il s'arrete comme sa. Ouh là je pense a quoi moi-/- bon je dois me preparer pour ne pas arriver en retard surtout que que j'ai Kamijou le demon ce matin et en plus notre classe sera melangé a une autre classe (a cause d'un petit probleme)le professeur Miyagi sera la lui aussi peut etre qu'il y'aura moins de livre ou craie volant.

Il partit enfin et il se depecha pour ne pas arriver en retard et s'attirer les foudres de Kamijou le demon et se retrouver avec une trace de livre sur la tête.

? : Bonjour Misaki.

Misaki : Ho! Bonjour Sumi-sempai.

Sumi : Tuas l'air fatigué c''est encore Usami-sensei ?

Misaki : Non ce n'est pas de faute c'est juste que je pense ... un peu à autre chose.

Sumi : Ah bon. Bon sinon tous se passe bien ?

Misaki : Voui comme d'habitude.

Misaki(pense) : Le cours etait ennuyeux et je fermis les yeux surment à cause du manque de sommeil. Un rêve? Non, C'est...

Un peu avant du cotés Akihiko.

Akihiko : Tiens j'ai un mauvais pressentiment je devrais aller voir Hiroki.

Re-du cotés de Misaki.

Hiroki : Takahashi Misaki reveille toi! Il s'appreta à envoyer un livre quand soudain Misaki...poussa un cri comme si il etait en plein cauchemard.

Misaki : se reveilla en larmes.

La porte s'ouvrit dès que Misaki avait poussé un grand cri.

Akihiko : Misaki , ça va ?

Misaki : Usagi-san ? tu fais quoi ici ?

Hiroki : Akihiko ? Tufais quoi je croyais que tu étais venu seulement pour les livres de ma bibliothèque.

Akihiko regarda Hiroki ensuite Misaki ensuite la main d'hiroki et enfin les larmes de Misaki.

Akihiko : Dis moi Hiroki tu n'aurais pas du mal à MON Misaki *regard noir*.

Misaki : Depuis quand je t'appartiens Baka Usagi!

Hiroki : Vous vous connaissez ?

Akihiko : Je te previens Hiroki suii tu as fait quoi que ce soit à Misaki , je te tue *regard noir plus intense que l'autre*.

Hiroki : ^_^' je n'ai rien fait (chuchote) pas encore.

Akihiko s'avança doucement vers Misaki pour lui carresser la joue et secher ses larmes.

Akihiko : Misaki tout va bien ?

Misaki : Hein? heu oui ne t'inquiete pas.

Akihiko : Tuveux que je previenne Takahiro ?

Misaki : Non, pas la peine il va s'inquièter pour rien.

Miyagi : Hé! Kamijou je sais que t'es un grand fan d'Usami-sensei mais pourquoi tu le laisse t'appeler par ton prenom en plus que si c'etait moi je serais par terre en train de me vider de mon sang.

Hiroki : Sa te regarde pas -_-'.

Misaki : Ben moi j'aimerai bien savoir comment tu connais mon professeur.

Akihiko : Hein ? ben Hiroki est un vielle ami d'enfance. Bon à mon tour de te poser une question c'est quand que tu finis les cours ?

Misaki : Pourquoi ?

Akihiko : Quel question idiote tu devrais déjà connaitre la reponse. Je veux pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras et profiter de chaque instant avec toi

Il prit Misaki dans ses bras sous le regard etonées de tous les élèves et des professeurs (sauf Sumi et un élèves du nom de shinobu qui est le fils du doyen et il est en section de littérature).

Misaki : (pense) je dois me tirer de la et vite mais à voir la tête de Sumi-sempai il a pas l'intention de m'aider mais bon essayaons quand meme (à voix haute) Sumi-sempai aidez-moi s'il vous plait.

Sumi : Pourquoi, tu deteste tant que sa ? pourtant ta pas l'air de detester sa.

Misaki : Bien sur que je deteste sa *se tourne vers akihiko* Usagi-san laisse moi s'il-te p...

Akihiko deposa un doux baiser sur le cou de Misaki et le rouge monta aux joues de ce dernier.

? : Dites excusez-moi de vous posez cette question indirect mais vous etes quoi l'un pour l'autre ^/^.

Misaki: Je vis chez lui en tant que pique-assiete -_-.  
Akihiko: C'est mon amant.

? : Kyaah! j'en etais sur vous etes trop mignon ensemble.

Misaki : Raconte pas n'importe quoi Baka Usagi et pourquoi vous n'ecouter que sa reponse.

Akihiko : Je ne dis que la veriter Misaki pourquoi es-tu en colère ?

Misaki J'abandonne j'en ai marre de toujours essayer de faire quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais faire, Usagi-san tu pourrais me lacher ?

Akihiko : Pourquoi devrai-je faire sa tu sais...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que le portable de Misaki sonna Il eu tout deux la tête du je-sais-déjà-qui-c'est après un long soupir Misaki sortit son portable.

? : Allo ? Misaki-kun sait-tu si le manuscrit avance et ou est Usami-sensei.

Misaki : Aikawa-san , Usagi-san est avec moi et pour le manuscrit j'en ai aucune idée vous avez qu'as...

La porte s'ouvrit a une grande vitesse en coupant Misaki dans sa phrase.

Aikawa : USAMI-SENSEI le manuscrit s'il vous plait.

Misaki : Hein ? Aikawa-san co-comment sa se fait que vous etes...

Aikawa : Oh j'avais prevue que Usami-sensei serait la pour te voir (se retourne vers Akihiko) Usami-sensei je voudrai le manuscrit fait Isaka-san m'a dit qu'il y'aura une fete organisé pour que puissiez répondre à quelques questions.

Akihiko : Tiens, il est la le manuscrit, mais par contre vous savez tous les deux très bien que je deteste les fêtes donc je ne viendrais pas pour RIEN au monde.

Aikawa : Rien au monde ? Meme pas pour ton Misaki *sourit* ?

Un tic apparut sur l'oeil d'Akihiko au nom de son amant.

Aikawa : Misaki tu ne voudrais pas venir à cette fête par hasard ? C'est très amusant tu verras en plus y'a des montagne de patisseries et toutes sorte de nourritures mais par contre si tu ne viens pas Isaka-san et moi...

Misaki : JE VOUS EST DIT D'ARRETER DE M'IMPLIQUER DANS VOS HISTOIRES! *soupir* Usagi-san tu ne voudrais pas y aller de temps en temps sa te tueras pas.

Akihiko : tu veux venir Misaki ?

Misaki : Comme tu veux, c'est pas mon problème.*gené*

La sonnerie retentit et Misaki se leva et passa pres de la fenêtre mais à ce moment...

? : Je vais te...

Un élève en poussa un autre au cour d'une querelle et poussa Misaki qui...passa par la fenêtre de la salle

Akihiko : MISAKI!

Akihiko courru vers la fenêtre pour empecher Misaki de tomber mais il ne put le rattraper et sous un cri strident contenant de la peur , de la tristesse et de la solitude et sous une cascade de larmes il appela Misaki, Aikawa sortit son portable pour appeler l' se precipita dehors pour secourir et s'assurer que Misaki n'est pas trop blesser accompagner de Hiroki qui est suivi de Miyagi qui lui était suivi de Shinobu et quelque élèves inquiet pour le groupe d'Akihiko arriva un spectacle horrible s'oofra aux yeux d'Akihiko ,Misaki etait etendu sur le sol un flot de larme coulait des yeux d'Akihiko. Le son de l'ambulance se faisait retentir Akihiko resta statique observant le corps inerte de son amant, il s'approcha un peu de Misaki et vit une flaque dont la couleur etait teinté de rouge le sang de Misaki s'ecoula peu à peu un bout de verre c'est infiltrer dans le corp de Misaki quand il a été propulser par la fenetre, Akihiko regarda ensuite les deux concernéq avec un regard noir, mais ses larmes coulaient de plus en plus, il n'avait plus la force de prononcer un mot le medecin leur à dit que ses blessure etait serieuse et qui auras surment dut mal à bouger part si les miracle pouvait exister puis ils emmena Misaki accompagné d'Aikawa etant donné que Akihiko n'etait plus apte à les accompagnés. Akihiko s'ecroula par terre en deversant des lourdes larmes sous le regard inquiet d'Hiroki. Hiroki, Miyagi et Shinobu et Nowaki(qui c'est joint avec eux pour surment rester pres de Hiroki) l'ont raccompagné chez lui.


End file.
